Question: A blue pair of socks costs $$12$, which is $12$ times as much as a red scarf costs. How much does the red scarf cost?
The cost of the blue pair of socks is a multiple of the cost of the red scarf, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$12 \div 12$ $$12 \div 12 = $1$ A red scarf costs $$1$.